


The Toon Rabbit, misadventures in a Twisted Wonderland

by Wasabi0013



Series: Josey the Rabbit [1]
Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games), Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabi0013/pseuds/Wasabi0013
Summary: As a horrible rainy night rages on, a toon rabbit runs out into the night. Their features being to change, and by the time they reach the bottom step, they resemble one of those squishy and smooth skinned creatures, a human. Still they can hear the clamoring of guards searching for them inside, and as they begin to run toward the road, a black carriage with a sinister horse catches their eye. Without a moment to lose, they climb inside, stowing away in an empty coffin inside the carriage. But this carriage has a different destination, one not of this world, and this rabbit is soon going to find more than they bargained for. "HaHahahaha" *thunder cracks* *cough*
Relationships: Grim (Twisted Wonderland) & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s)
Series: Josey the Rabbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. A horrendous storm and a wonderful evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible little rabbit is determined to make some mischief, and escape her prison of 4 months.

Alright folks. So I’m well aware I’m a month off of my original promise to write Caspian’s story. I apologize but my writer’s brain has decided that rabbit is on the menu, and thus it is rabbit I shall provide my readers. So keep your pitchforks at home, I’ll bring about Cass and his tale soon enough, but for now, sit back and relax. Grab a glass of water, a nice snack, and find your favorite chair as Wasabi0013 proudly presents:

The Toon Rabbit.

* _Thunder cracks_ *

Oh? Good. Looks like the setting is pulling itself together. As for tonight I shall be your humble narrator, Ms.Odelia. As someone who has traveled between the worlds, I have an extensive library of stories to tell. Tonight’s story details the certain misadventures of a certain rabbit that caused quite the uproar in several worlds, including that of the obscure Wastelands, the world of Toons and stories who have been forgotten, and that of the magnificent Twisted Wonderland. Let's dive in. Shall we?

Our story begins in a cold, poorly lit castle, sitting on an coast in the middle of Nowhere, and a place where a great deal of nothing but misery occurs. Tonight, however, is an exception, as the quiet and depressing castle has been taken by a literal and metaphorical storm tonight, of both maelstrom and outrage. As the rain slams onto the stone and toon roof, and the lighting proudly dances through the sky creating stunning and terrifying visuals, the guards are in a right madness over an apparent escape. Some coming and going, while a few were begrudgingly walking up to their commanding officer. “Well we’ve checked the courtyard and the lobby twice sir, as well as scanned the castle, but we can’t seem to find experiment 47. Where do you suppose we should search next sir?” yawned a terribly tired guard who was drenched and miserable. “You can't find sign of her!? What bloody reason are you being paid for? Find that prisoner by morning or its our heads!" puffs a senior officer toon, mouth frothing with rage. "Or did you forget the reason we were charged with guarding that infernal rabbit in the first place?” screams the gruff officer, his temper rightly fuming over this incident disturbing his beloved nap time. “It’ll be us in those horrid cells if we fail to catch that damned rabbit!” The poor storm is thrashing quite hard now, but it’s been completely forgotten now by all the residents. “Are you lot sure you’ve checked every corner of this castle?" sighed the exasperated officer. "I somewhat doubt you’ve been through if you haven’t even found a clue of where that insufferable rabbit has run of to. It's oozing ink and is bloody massive for Pete- er, evils sake! If that rabbit had run off into the rain we should have seen some kind of tracks, and seeing as it’s only been an hour, that experiment has to still be in here.” The officer is puffing and spitting now, with his head beginning to turn a light shade of rouge. A small snicker escapes the Toon clinging to the rafters who has been calmly sitting on their rope like ears, but the rain kindly hides this from the other occupants of the room. The officer stops in front of a recruit who has unfortunately begun to drift into the realm of dreams. He had begun to snore as his head wobbled back and forth. A loud clang sounds throughout the corridor, and the poor lad is clatters to the floor rubbing his helmet. “How dare you sleep at a time like this Milton! It’s your fault in the first place that 47 had the chance to escape their cell! If you hadn’t missed the debriefing, I wouldn’t have had to take notes and missed the switch!” Yelled the officer, his face now resembling velvet curtains on the walls. “I’m sorry sir. I’ll find h-her tonight.” The Milton answered, holding the side of his head. “You had better, or I’ll skin you myself. You should know better, than to disappoint THE BLOT.” Said the officer, leaning into Milton’s face. A terrifyingly close bout of lighting shakes the castle. Suddenly he straightened his back with a crack, and with a loud roar, the officer bellowed out his orders. “I don’t care how long you lot have to keep searching, I don’t care if it even takes you all night. Find that rabbit, and see to it this mess is finished before his evilness the Phantom Blot returns in the morning. DISMISSED!”

And with that the officer grunted to himself in approval, before shambling off to the kitchen to get a drink. As the other guards saluted their officer and scrambled to their positions, poor Milton rubbed his little head and wandered toward the left most end of the hall, heading to search the lab. It was at the moment however that he felt something drip onto his shoulder. Black in color, and sticky like honey, poor Milton looked up only to see a horrific smile greet him from a large rabbit. Before he could shout however a swift movement of a long ear sent a large wrench clattering into the side of his helmet, knocking poor Milton out cold. Using her unusually long and strong ears as a rope, the Toon rabbit slide down from her position in the rafters onto the ground, and walked over to the unconscious guard. The tall and lanky rabbit gingerly pulled Milton to the wall and checked his pulse. “Sorry.” Mumbled the rabbit, grateful they didn’t kill the guard but also satisfied to have dealt some payback to their captors. Tilting his helmet over his face, the rabbit turned and tip-toed their way to the wooden door leading to the lab. A gleeful grin began to form on her face again.

By now you may be wondering a few things. Firstly, who is this monstrous rabbit that rudely knocked out poor Milton? Will Milton ever stop getting the short end of the stick? And why is this escapee trying to enter a lab of all things? These I shall all answer in due time, however I do like to build a bit of suspense. Are you staying hydrated? Hm. Alright then let’s continue to the next page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is post Epic Mickey 2 paint run. It details a new Blot revival and threat, as well as threats from the Petes alluded to by the secret ending of Epic Mickey 2


	2. A Spark of Hope in a Sea of Ink and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie the toon rabbit, after spending months trapped in a dungeon created by the Blot, attempts her escape, only to find a secret that will help her beyond anything she could have dreamed.

Continuing our story- That inky and lanky rabbit, having just incapacitated poor Milton, has begun to make her way to the castle laboratory. --Will continue writing chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is post Epic Mickey 2 paint run. It details a new Blot revival and threat, as well as threats from the Petes alluded to by the secret ending of Epic Mickey 2


End file.
